Silent Spy Kate Lives
by LetImaginationGo
Summary: Nearly a decade ago agent Kate Drew left home to neutralize a biochemical weapon in Scotland. She died in a car accident, or so you are told. Echos of a similar plot are now around and it's up to Nancy to expose the truth about Kate's death. An emotional twist when Nancy finds if Kate ever really died. Is Kate the one that helps Nancy? Is this a ghost or the real thing? T for safe.
1. Prologue

Car Crash: Prologue:

"Moira, I think I figured it out!" Kate Drew said excitedly.

She was talking on her cell phone to her friend Moira Chisholm about her case.

"Come over so we can wrap this up," Moira said back. "You have a family to get back to."

It wasn't until after threats being made to Kate that Moira felt bad for bringing Kate into this case. But Kate insisted on staying, threats or not.

"I'm on my way," Kate said. She hung up, putting her phone in the center cup holder of the rental car. She turned on the brighter headlights as she headed to darker road. She was nearly halfway to Moira's house. Headlights glared in the rear view mirror. She glanced back, but couldn't see the car due to the bright lights.

"Strange." She was instantly suspicious.

Kate had been alone on this road for a while now, except for an occasional car going past. It seemed odd that a car came up behind her so suddenly. She looked back again, never noticing any side roads off this one. She decided to test it, checking her safety belt and making sure she was as safe as possible. She had been in many car accidents, stalked and near killed often, but this was different. She sped up, the car nearly hit her back bumper. She slowed down. Same result.

"Come on, pass me," she said, growing anxious. "Please be nothing."

The car followed her, getting closer, and even hitting her.

"Oh no.." Kate said.

Knowing the danger, knowing everything that could happen, she stepped on the gas. She thought of getting back to her young daughter during this time, she just had to protect her. She had to shake them. She knew who it was and what they wanted, but she couldn't give them the information. And if she didn't, they would surely go for her family next, no matter what happened. tearfully she said her last hope that she had to say.

"I love you, Carson," she said, slowing down.

The group either wanted her dead, or to tell the information. She doomed to death, one way or another. Sure enough, they ran her off the road. She skid on the breaks, trying to stop as she hit a tree. Kate's head hit the steering wheel, causing her head to go fuzzy. She was hot, not entirely able to make out any detail but black, she surely had gotten a concussion. She could however see and feel the orange coming from the front of the car. The engine was on fire!

Managing to compose herself to think some what straight she tried to get out, but her head hurt too much, too fuzzy. She was, however, pulled out of the car by her pursuers. It wasn't a gentle rescue, they hit her arm on the door, causing her to yelp a bit, and her head-ac got worse as she was toss around.

"We need you alive," he growled at her. Her mind barely able to make out the words.

The car was in flames, no body, whether there was one, could be recovered. They knew that people would find the car eventually, and then the person that would've been in it. They would rule it as a failed to control and not be able to recover a body. Evidence of the second car taken away, as Kate was bound and gagged in the back seat. There was fear in her eyes, pain in her head. She saw her death coming, waiting for it to come as the culprit drove off, however death didn't even look in her direction. Just torment, ten years of torment. She did this so she could protect her family, she was wishing for her death to come, maybe, just maybe, they would then leave her family alone.

* * *

**AN: Thi****s is after I had someone look it over, I tried to edit it, add more detail and emotion. I hope I covered all spelling and grammar mistakes I had made, as well as made this more exiting. Tell me if you think it's good and I'll be fixing the other's as well.**


	2. Chapter 1

The Letter:

Nancy put her car in park, slowly, almost as if it took too much effort, she turned her classic blue roadster convertible off and opened the door. Still slow she climbed out. It was late and she was tired. She walked up to the house, her father was still up surprisingly. She knew why but didn't want to think about what time of year it was.

"Hello Dad." Nancy said walking over to the stairs, glancing at him at the piano.

"Going to bed Nan?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes I am quite tired." She said getting up to the first landing. Her father came to the bottom.

"Good night than dear." He said watching her.

"Good night." Nancy smiled.

"There's a letter on your desk!" He called up to her before she shut the door.

She didn't respond, barely able to lift her shirt over her head, still sore from the minor burns and bruises of the mansion fire she was in only a few weeks ago. She didn't even look at her desk but instead put on her night dress and climbed into bed. Quickly falling asleep.

The next morning, or so she thought, she woke before the sun. Unsure of why she woke she looked at her nightstand to check the time just as her phone went off.

"Weird." She said looking at it. There was no text, no call or any thing that could have made it light up. The time read 7:15.

She closed her eyes again, not really tired anymore, but a bit stiff from wounds. She got up slowly and stretched, seeing the envelope unopened still on her desk she picked it up, looking it over carefully. It was addressed right to her from Scotland. She pulled her strawberry hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ears as she opened it. It read:

_Nancy Drew,_

_Our agency has been monitoring your progress for some times now, and we are quite impressed with your accomplishments._

_I'll get to the point: Certain events have forced our organization to reopen a case that has gone unsolved for the last eight years. Although impressive, your field work experience is only part of the reason we're requesting your help. Simply put, Ms. Drew, we're asking your help not because of what you can do, but because of who you are._

_Eight years ago Kate Drew died in a single automobile crash in the outskirts of Glasgow. This official version of your mother's death is, as you may have suspected, not the entire story. Her death was not an accident. We have strong evidence that Kate was killed by the very group she was investigating._

_We need your help. We've included a place ticket and have a room ready for you at Glaucus Lodge. You will be briefed upon arrival. _

_There is no time to spare. The future of Glasgow may rest in your hands._

_Office of international Affairs_

_MI5_

Her eyes scanned the words over and over. Neatly typed with a water mark on the page. formally stated and stamped. In the top corner was a black spot with white lettering.

"Security Service MI- 5 Cathedral." She read aloud.

She looked at a picture of her mother, the last one ever taken of her.

Kate was standing a a train station, Loch Lomond in the back. Her reddish hair in a pony tail, dressed in a grey wrap around coat, full of business. Just as Nancy remembered her the most.

Nancy could hear the piano being played. A song her mother loved. Back eight years, right before Kate left forever. Nancy's desk was scattered with colored pencils. Tape a coloring book, her old carrasel she could even remember the unicorn she had been drawing when the music grabbed her ears and made her go sit by the rail quietly to listen. She could see her livingroom, no different then it was now, with Kate at the piano. Only distracted from the song by a phone call. The conversation was clear to Nancy even still.

"Drew residence, Kate speaking." She said.

The reply unheard.

Mom obviously didn't want the other person heard. "You know this line isn't secure. Moira, stop- I'll call you." She said.

With that she hung up, didn't seam to notice Nancy, then only ten years old, watching and walked outside to the front porch.

Nancy looked over the things in her hands. A plane ticket, room key and photo. She set them all down, then and there, still in her night dress, she desided she had to go to Glasgow. She had to solve this.

She got dressed, brushed her hair, putting her hair in a ponytail. Her bangs in front hung beside her face, looking in the mirror she saw her mother staring back. It made her teary as she secretly packed her clothes. She left the suitcases on her bed and went down to Hannah and her father at breakfast.

"You look so much like her." Carson said sadly as Nancy came in.

"I saw that this morning." Nancy said. She gave her father a kiss and Hannah a hug.

Hannah came in shortly after Kate's death, kinda taking roal of mother for Nancy. She never knew Kate, other then what River Heights told her when she moved here, but she was very understanding when Kate came up.

Nancy enjoyed her breakfast for a little while in silence, she knew that day and knew her father would be easily pressed.

"Eight years." He said it.

"That's a long time." Hannah said softly.

"But it seams like eight day's" He said.

Nancy tightened her grip on her fork. After the letter her wound was scratched, her father saying it felt like days opened it again. To her it felt like she had just read or heard the call when her mother's death was told to her. Not to mention that she was young, and the letter just told her it wasn't an accident. She was learning too much too fast!

She ate in silence, trying to stomach the food, and thinking about the case.

"Nancy?" Carson snapped her out of it. She felt tears on her face. "You alright sweetie?"

"I- I miss her is all." Nancy said. She couldn't tell him about the case.

Quickly excusing herself she went to the restroom. Brushing her teeth and washing her face.

She stayed in her room until her father left. She made sure she understood it all correctly on what needed done. It was 10:00 before she managed to pick a lock on a file cabinet, take her mother's notes that she was able to find and went to tell Hannah everything. Hannah didn't want to let her go, but saw how important it was and decided to let her "Sneak away."

Nancy loaded her car, calling Ned, her boyfriend, on the way and meeting him at his house. There she explained the case and what he needed to do.

"If that happened to your mother..." He tried. He wanted to stop her.

"Ned." She hushed him. "Just keep my car here. I have to do this!"

Ned sighed as she was already ready to go. He caught her around the waist.

"I know you want this closer." He said.

Nancy twisted to face him. "We didn't even get her body. We need this. I have to find out what happened. What was kept from me."

Ned kissed Nancy slowly, putting every bit of love he had into it. Nancy relaxed a bit and dragged the kiss out. They broke slowly to look at each other.

"I will drive you. But I wont like it." He said.

Nancy smiled for the first time in what seamed like forever. Ned driving they headed to the airport. Ned seamed doubtful and worried if he would ever see her again.

"Maybe this is how your dad felt." He said.

"Maybe." Nancy said squeezing his hand. "But this time, I know I'm coming back."


	3. Chapter 2

The Case:

When Nancy arrived at Glasgow she headed right to the spot were her mother was in the picture. The last picture ever taken of her. The only thing that had changed in eight years was a green a yellow Webern's Gate Stallion banner with a red dragon. Nancy also guessed that the souvenirs were newer.

"This is where mom was in the picture. Okay, now what?" She asked herself. Suddenly someone pushed her, making her drop the handle to her suit case, they grabbed it and ran off with it.

"Hey my suit case!" She exclaimed. Not like this hadn't happened to her before.

"I'm on it." A man said. "The guy's a thief!"

Nancy never got a good look at the thief, or the guy who went after him. But she could hear his Scottish accent.

"I really, really thought I was going to get that guy. Sorry." They new guy apologized as Nancy came over to him.

"Thanks for trying." Nancy said a bit distraught.

"I'm Alec." He added.

"Nancy." she said with a smile.

Alec's hair was dark, his face untrimmed,normally she wouldn't like that, she always made Ned keep shaved, but on him it worked. As did the dark-colored shirt under his grey sweats.

She followed up the conversation, careful so it wouldn't die. "That's a nice offer, but why would you do that? It doesn't look like you work here."

Alec went on to say how we was a Skip Tracer and all. Nancy thought about that bit.

"Well I wont turn down help." She carefully stated next. "So you're a privet eye?"

"More like a skip tracer. They skip, I trace." He said, he seamed a bit lost to find the right word before saying "Skip tracer."

Nancy decided just to tell him about the important things in the suitcase and leave it to him.

"Go check into your hotel, I will find you suitcase." He said.

Nancy walked into the hotel, getting her room key.

"Room 727." The receptionist said. "And you only have access to your room floor and this floor."

"Thank you." Nancy said going to her room.

The door looked nice, a red wood stain with dark and lighter accents on the risen design. The handle was gold, as was the number plate and some frame detail. She put the card into the reader and went inside. She has just stepped in and closed the door when her phone rang.

"Nancy, glad you made it. I'm your cathedral contact, Ewan." A man said in a thick Scottish accent. He spoke more and more never letting Nancy get a word in. "There is a case file in your room. Read it, memorize it. That is your playbook, it'll keep you alive." Nancy didn't like the sound of that.

She listened patiently, used to people not letting her talk from cases. He told her about "Housekeeping" to do then he let her get settled in, hanging up. Nancy now looked around the room with interest, she had walked about while talking. The walls were white, with paneled sections of oranges badge, framed in a gold trim. The carpet was orange, the curtains and bed to match. It looked like every door matched the front door. All the wooden furniture was dark wood. The bedding was white, a yellow chair was next to the bed, the eating chairs however were pink. A desk was opposite the window, a couch under it. Not seeing the case file anywhere she looked in the night stand, the only place with a drawer. It was there, along with some money. She put up the file and read it.

Ms. Drew

I must welcome you to Scotland with very unfortunate news. You have been led here under false pretenses. You are not here as a guest of Cathedral. You were not asked here to investigate the death of your mother by MI5, you have been lied to.

Kate Drew, your mother, was a Cathedral operative. Eight years ago, a small cell associated with a terrorist organization known as Revenant attempted to attack Glasgow. Kate was instrumental in stopping the attack, now known as the Colony Operation. We believe the organization your mother took off line has returned to full strength and is now planning to mount the attack once more.

We believe you have been brought here by Revenant for reasons we do not fully understand.

If this is overwhelming, do not worry. We will give you access to information as needed. We are in the process of briefing your contact on the situation. He will bring you in soon.

Your first priority is to locate and make contact with a local reporter named Moira Chisholm. She was considered a person of interest in the first attempted attack on Scotland but was never directly connected. She has since refused to cooperated with this organization.

We will be keeping a close watch on you at all times, but this does not mean that you will be protected. Please note this difference.

Move forward cautiously and trust no one. Any one who approaches you should be considered a suspect.

Attached you will find a basic brief to get you somewhat caught up on what you need to know.

The letter had the same cathedral marks as the first. She sat on the bed, looking over the papers and letting it sink in.

"Mom was a spy!" She pondered.

The name Moira sounded familiar so she studied it. They thought about Alec. He could find her so Nancy set out for him.


	4. Chapter 3

Every Case Suspect:

As Nancy left her room a strange girl came up to her.

"The American girl." She said. By now Nancy was used to the accent so another speaker with it was nothing.

"Do I know you?" Nancy asked a bit cautious.

"You do now. I'm Bridget. I'll be outside, there's something very important I need to tell you." The stranger said.

With that she walked away. Nancy thought about this, maybe she should go see her. Nancy went outside to the court-yard. She saw Bridget over by a little restaurant, or food truck. She decided Bridget was more important than looking around. She did however make a note to.

"You said you had something important to tell me?" Nancy asked.

Bridget seamed exited. "Just that I love Americans. Some people say you're ignorant, entitled slops, but not me!"

"I don't know if that was important." Nancy sigh a bit.

"Of course it is! You've got the best cities, the best bands, Hollywood! Your star may-be fading but you're still the cool kids at the global lunch table." Bridget seamed to think that made sense.

Nancy struggled to stay polite, not like this was the first time, but with the case she was already stressed, confused and a mix of emotions. She just wanted to figure out what this girl really wanted, but she couldn't be mean or impatient, that could be dangerous.

"Teach me your ways." Bridget added.

"I'm sorry but, I'm sort of in the middle of something pretty important. I'm a little over booked." Nancy said, not entirely a lie.

"You say that now, but I can tell we're going to be friends. Or enemies." The Scotty added. That put a chill on Nancy, even if this girl didn't look much older than herself.

"Either way," she continued. "get used to this face right here."

Nancy continued to ask questions, get to know this girl. She seamed to try to keep the topic off her, but Nancy knew her ways. When Bridget wanted to tag along with Nancy, she kindly declined, but now on high alert on why this girl was so entreated with Nancy.

She tried find out where Bridget was from, Wetten apparently. She explained that she was seeing if the city was right for her. Then Nancy seamed to be on the right track, she had to get to know this place, to learn as much as possible.

"Can you tell me a bit about Scotland?" She asked like another tourist would.

"Just a bit then? Well it's old, it's cold, and I like it all the same." Bridget seemed one to joke. "I've got a book about it- I could get it for ya, it's only up in my room."

Nancy was glad that the girl had left, happy to be on her way, knowing that the strange girl was working with her. Nancy then remembered about Moria, she had to find her. She headed to the train station to find Alec. She walked to the far end, near the lockers.

He sure knew how to catch her off guard, and raise flags. "Why did you come alone?" he asked. "Don't you have family, friends? Surely you have a boyfriend."

Nancy managed to stay on alert, but also calm. "I do."

"Then why do you travel so lonely?"

The thought of bringing Ned to a case like this, it made her feel sick already just thinking about her own danger, without his to worry about. It would be nice to have him to comfort her,but his life wasn't worth her selfish needs. She thought carefully on words.

"This isn't exactly a vacation."

She asked questions, starting with Revenant. He compared it to a ghost.

"No, it weren't a ghost, it was proper like. It was knitted out of one of them tuxes and was snaking on a canoe." he said.

She proceeded to explain. His reply of "No, and neither have you." scared her. He even forced her away.

Nancy however wasn't done with him yet. She approached him again, this time more forceful and detective like, not like a tourist. She started that with why he was in the train station. He started with something so he wouldn't miss his train, then it became, over time, that he liked watched travelers.

Nancy got a little impatient on waiting, not like her, but when you work so many cases it happens.

"I need you to find someone for me." She said.

"I aim to please." He said simply, it was his job after all.

"A reporter named Moira Chisholm. Word is no one knows how to find her."

After an acward, pointless conversation about a meteor about it being right in his "wheel house." he agreed to do it.

Nancy thought she could finaly have a bit of a break, a bit more at least to look and think things over. But as she walked away she got a phone call.

"Nancy, you have attracted our attention. Consider this your first test." The voice was too manipulated, robotic, that she couldn't distinguish who it could be. "You will find an envelope in locker 49. Take it to the Ten Raven Pup in Giffnack. If you do- you will be rewarded."

That's when Kate's voice came on. "Harrier Checking in. Challenge code for agent- CMYK 0110. The Colony Operation has been terminated." Nancy got teary eyed at her mother's voice, a voice she hasn't heard in so long that she near forgot what it sounded like.

"Wouldn't you like to know more?"

The line hung up. She wiped a tear and debated briefly on whether to do it or not. She checked her bag, got the money and put it in the locker.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry it took so long. I have a beta reader on it to help me edit, to the other chapter's are edited too if you want to look. If you notice anything please tell me, I am trying to get better.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Heat up

Kate sat in the chair, bound and tied, like she periodically was throughout the last eight or more years. This time however she struggled against the rope. It burned her skin but she fought none the less. She couldn't do anything while her captive called Nancy, played the recordings of her and threatened.

"Please, leave her out of this!" Kate cried.

"Shut up." Her captor said.

They shut off the light as they left, leaving Kate in the darkness, her head low as tears dripped to her lap.

"Now to see if the little brat carried out my instructions." The voice, unmodified, behind the call said.

* * *

Nancy meanwhile had closed a fist around her phone. She put her phone in her bag, grabbed the two coins she needed and opened the locker 49. She took the black envelope and looked inside. A simple "save the date" thing. She shoved it in her back, kind of angrily, and went to the Giffnock train.

While she was on the train she had managed to calm herself down.

"This isn't like me." She messaged Ned after telling him everything.

"How many cases how hit home like this?" He replied.

She thought about that while she de- boarded at the pub. She saw the red mail box and put the letter in it. She turned away, convincing herself it was for a wedding. It was as she backed away that she got the call.

"You've passed. You deserve phrase. And a reward. Listen." The voice was impossible to even tell if it was the same person.

Unmistakable though Kate's voice came through. "I'm doing everything I can to stay under the radar. I'll call in when I can but you won't be able to reach me. Revenate had pulled out but the remaining operatives are still following me. Pay attention to where I'm calling from, there's a pattern. Figure it out and find me! I've left a trail. Card is for Cathedral, the rest is for back home. Figure it out!"

"Why do they keep sending me these old recordings of mom?" Nancy asked herself.

(Line)

Kate was by the microphone. Still tied and alone she had managed to mix the messages and send a live message to Nancy. Even if she didn't realize it was her long lost mother, still alive. Kate just had to do it, but she was unable to get away from the controls fast enough before her captor came back in.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He demanded yanking her back. She fell painfully on her side and shoulder.

She still looked up furiously, even thought scars new and old from the past eight years.

"Fighting back," she said. "You brought my daughter into this, it's my advantage now."

He grabbed her roughly, pulling her up to look him in the face holding her off the ground. Her bounds loosened slightly. He angrily smacked her around, finding nothing to say back to her and threw her into her "cage". It was just chain link fencing that covered from the ground to ceiling with a gate, a really good lock on it so she couldn't escape. She couldn't move after he threw her in there, locking the gate. She closed her eyes and thought.

This was what she needed, her daughter had to be here, she had her opportunity to escape, she just had to take it, at the right moment...

* * *

Nancy had found a few tools lying around, knowing what she knew from years experience she took them before going back to the station. Alec was standing back by the wall. He waved her over.

"I think I found your friend." He said.

"Great where?" She asked feeling better already.

"Fair warning, she's a hitter," he shrugged. "She hit me."

"Did you provoke her?" Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Just a little." He said. "Why is she so important?"

Nancy thought quickly. "She wrote an article I thought was pretty interesting."

"About hitting people no dough." He gave her the place.

Nancy proceeded with a few questions. Seaming to make his suspicious. Then he raised her suspicion by asking if anyone was threading her and that he needed to know. She tried to show suspicion and finally asked.

"I need to know. Are you really who you say you are?" She pressed.

He tries the, I'm a friend and I 'saved your life' by getting her suitcase. He seamed to get defensive when she disagreed. He wanted her to tell him about her first, he did however push her away.

Before going to find Moria she went back to Bridget. Bridget wasn't there yet so Nancy decided to read the paper, reading up on the attack. When Bridget came back she gave Nancy a traveler's guide on Scotland. Nancy then proceeded to see Moira.

She knocked on the door, a little hesitant to see her mother's old friend. Moira seamed to think Nancy was still Alec. Even when Nancy spoke. Moira sent her on a food hunt. Which Nancy had no choice but to do it. On her way to the food place though her phone rang.

"You're in Scotland!" Her father yelled into the phone.

"How did you know?" Nancy asked, already knowing that Hannah had to give that news.

"Nevermind how I know! That's not the point. You're deflecting."

Nancy silently cursed his lawyer skills. "Guilty." she sighed.

"You don't have my permission to be in Scotland. Come home now." He demanded.

"Your permission? I think I'm a little too old for that." Nancy argued.

"What you're too old for is running head first into a dangerous situation and leaving the rest of us to clean up after you." He didn't sound like he used to, he sounded crude, demanding, not like himself.

"What is with you now? Calm down." Nancy said usually standing up to him.

"Nancy you don't get it, I'm not mad at you."

Nancy scoffed. "Could've fooled me."

"I'm scared. Please just come home." He really did seem scared.

"Why are you being so difficult?" She asked.

"Nancy, if I help you I'm pushing you right into whoever had lured you there." He explained.

"I can handle myself." She tried to stay confident.

"Your mother said the same thing." He said a bit painfully.

Nancy felt that sentence hit her in the face. Her mother never came home. She knew were her father was coming from but she had to figure all this out.

She asked about Moria, was told to stay away. Asked about her moms notes, found out they were shredded. He was trying to protect her, but making it difficult. She hung up, not any closer than she was, got the food and headed back to Bearsden for Moira.

Nancy told Moria her business. "I need to talk to you about my mother. Her name was Kate Drew."

"Nancy! I had no idea!" Moira shocked Nancy with this. "I would have never have-" The door opened, causing Nancy to take a step back. An older women, about her dads age maybe, was in the door way. "Please come in."

Nancy was confused a bit, not sure what to make of this, but she went inside. The two women sat on the couch taking. The more they talked the more relaxed Nancy began to feel. She felt like she was just catching up with an old friend, enjoying learning about the past of her mother and Moira. The two only jumped and tensed when someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**AN: Nag Nag Nag myself. I have up to Chapter 5 now written on paper! Why I haven't typed and posted yet I really don't know. I'll keep writing, keep typing, keep posting. I'm just happy I could do this (Both typing, edit and post) on a holiday.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Questions

Moria jumped up quickly, blocking Nancy's way to the door as she got up. Oviously whoever was on the other side wasn't welcome.

"Was anyone fallowing' you?" Moria asked hastily.

"Not that I know of." Nancy shruged.

"Hide. Now." Moria commanded.

"What's going on?" she hushed.

"Now!" Moria pushed Nancy into hiding in the closet and giving instructions before the door opened.

Nancy covered her mouth to muffle her breath and gasp as Moria was kidnapped. She thought over what Moria told her. The safe, teapot, a code of some sort in the breaker. Everything jumbled as she began to panic. She took a deep breath, this wasn't like her, but maybe it was just the way this case struck her.

"Ok." She thought out loud. "Safe behind the breaker, follow the teapot to the safe house..." Nancy shook her head, that sounded so strange. She looked at the teapot Moria pointed out earlier, she picked it up, looked no different, until she felt a paper on the bottom.

_A code! _She suddenly realized.

Going back to the breaker in the closet behind the coats were she had hidden. Messing with the fuses she found a pattern. After a bit of trial and err the safe opened, revealing a few contents.

A wooden box with interget carvings on the lid, the seven A-G buttons on the side with three light looking things. A folder with informal letters to and from Moria and Kate. Nancy read threw the notes, finding that they were more like notes to classmates during a lecture then letters in the mail. Nancy really slowed her reading, sitting down on the couch to read the letter that her mom wrote. It seamed that Kate didn't want to get involved, but did any way. She wanted to know more, so much more, so many questions, but the letters ended, but not without an obvious clue. Maybe gibberish to anyone else, but Nancy knew it was a clue to something later.

Nancy bagged the notes, grabbed the key and went to leave. Then remembering everything else she had ever learned she grabbed the book off the table, and clips out of the small closet. She was just walking out of the house when Bridget messaged her.

"Great." She mumbled and she bored the train, "Bridget has my number."

As Nancy rode the train back to the hotel she looked at were she needed to go. Loch Lomond. She sighed as the day her mother decided she was leaving came back, the big fight between her parents that was never resolved between them before Kate left.

Nancy had been on the phone with Bess, who was complaining about her grounding for who knows what. She tuned out her friend when the yelling managed to go from unheard to louder. They had moved out of their room downstairs and into the hallway so Nancy could hear everything, obviously someone was about to storm out.

"Do you have any idea how selfish you're being right now?" Carson said. Anyone could picture his arms up in frustration.

"Nancy is everything ok?" Bess asked, making it known how loud the yelling was.

"Bess somethings wrong, it's bad." Nancy sighed.

"Sneak down to listen."

Nancy sat at the top of the steps, her favorite place to sit and over look the living room to listen to her mother playing, right now she was just trying to be unseen and she was feeling a bit scared.

"No, you're not doing this." Carson continued.

"Keep it down." Kate said knowing Nancy liked to listen to things.

"You made me a promise!" He ignored her and seamed to even get louder.

"This is more important." Kate tried to stay softer.

Carson, not so much as a care to volume. "What do you want me to tell Nancy, huh? That- That her mother doesn't care enough about her to stay?"

Kate walked into Nancy's view now, obviously distressed.

"Fine then, run off to Scotland!" Carson called after her as she walked out.

"Oh grow up Carson. " Kate threw back before leaving.


End file.
